No Courage Without Fear
by HideousZippleback
Summary: With rumors of Death Matches running rampant through New Domino City, a certain officer is sent out to find out what is going on, but when he finds the person behind the attacks he comes out worse than ever before. With revenge set in mind the evil Duelist hunts down their true target. Jack Atlas. (No ships. Non-Yaoi).


**So... This is my first fanfic for this fandom (I have done 15 others for How To Train Your Dragon) and this all started last night when I realized Kaz needed more fanfics to himself. And well, I had to give some love to my precious Kaz baby.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh (C) to Kazuki Takahahi.**

* * *

An icy chill coursed through the police officer's body as he swerved past a slow truck, rain splattering across his visor. A muted honk followed the officer's Duel Runner, but the blue-haired officer ignored it.

_Ah man... Why does it have to rain now?_ Kaz wondered, his body shivering from the mix of wind and rain. The rainstorm had seemed to come from nowhere, surprising Kaz with the intensity of wind and biting rain, arcs of lightning illuminating the sky occasionally.

Kaz's normally cheerful mood had already been stressed enough by an argument with Trudge and Mina earlier, and then getting sent out to help catch a card thief when he was off-duty whom he had failed to catch, much to Kaz's annoyance, and now with the rainstorm his attitude was as cheerful as a wet cat.

Kaz swerved his Duel Runner, retrofitted with a much faster engine since Yusei had developed a highly efficient engine a year ago, away from the small line of sluggish traffic, cutting off onto a much loosely populated lane of highway.

Kaz sighed wearily, shoulders sagging with years of stress. Since Yusei had defeated Z-ONE almost 11 years ago crime had, unfortunately, risen, calls of robbery, thievery and murder being called in almost every day to Kaz's work; and somehow it was usually Kaz being the one sent out to deal with the daily crime. _Most likely because Trudge knows the others won't do their jobs._ It was taxing on the young officer, especially since he was given so little time to spend with his old friends or even have a chance to find himself in a steady relationship.

The officer so rarely even had time to sleep nowadays, thus aiding in his grouchy attitude.

Kaz slowly, cautiously pumped more speed into his Runner, keeping careful eye on any puddle or slick spot that could be potentially be fatal.

As Kaz dodged a large puddle he heard the crackle of static over his coms.

"Any available units we have a possible illegal Death Match going on in Sector 1199. If any units are nearby report in and try to stop that duel."

Kaz glanced down at his Runner's screen, already calculating how far he was from that sector. With a small nod he activated his comms unit.

"This is unit 2543. I'm just a mile out from the target. I'll deal with them."

A second passed then another, deeper voice broke over the comms. "Kaz be careful. These Death Matches are packing some serious duelist and we don't need you hurt."

Kaz smiled slightly as he recognized Tudge's voice. "Don't worry Trudge I'm going to be fine. I have Chaos King Archfiend to back me up."

Trudge's worried sigh was evident but, with a small groan, he relented. "Fine Kaz. Just don't do anything demented." Kaz grinned slightly as he pulled onto an off-ramp leading towards Sector 1199. Kaz pulled to a stop by an old, broken down warehouse, Sector 1199, but nothing was there. Confusion wormed it's way through Kaz as he parked his Duel Runner, swinging his leg over and off the bike.

"Nothing here so far. I'll check deeper just to make sure though," Kaz said into his intercom as he walked through a large hole in the chain-link fence surrounding the warehouses property.

"Acknowledged 2543. Tell us if you find anything out of sorts." The reply from Security was sharp, the woman's voice holding little emotion.

Kaz stepped through the old doors of the warehouse, suspicion snaking through Kaz at the sight of the ajar doors.

"Something definitely happened here Security. It looks like something huge broke through parts of the roof and the walls. Possibly the Death Match?" Kaz said quietly, gloved hands running over a large scorch mark in the walls. _What could have done this?_ Kaz wondered to himself, noticing huge tear marks in the ground. Bending down to the large marks, which were almost as long as his arm, Kaz's eyes widened._ Dragon claws?_

"Hey. I think we may have a Psychic Dragon duelist as one of the participants. The other I haven't found any evidence for."

Kaz was searching for another minute when he heard his intercom crackle again. "We have zero record of any Dragon Psychic duelists here..." Kaz grumbled a choice string of colorful words under his breath at the information.

_Great._ "Wait what about Ms. Akiza? She might know of this duelist." Kaz said, his eyes scanning the old warehouse. A gasp of shock fell from his lips as he gaze fell on a body lying on the ground, pools of drying blood surrounding the unmoving body.

Horror jolted through Kaz as he slowly walked towards the body, revulsion burning through him at the scent of copper and death.

"Uh Security... I believe I just found our second duelist," Kaz's voice shook slightly as he glanced around the scene of the body. Cards were strewn over the scene, the duel disk, which was the old Kaiba Corp disk, was broken, and his body looked twisted, almost malformed.

The duelist's black hair was strewn out of his black headband, blood sticking strands of his hair together. Kaz shuddered slightly, gagging quietly as he turned away from the body. His eye caught one of the dead duelist's cards. Curious Kaz picked it up, turning it over so he could read it's ability.

"Earthbound... An Earthbound? I thought those were all destroyed?" Kaz wondered as he stared at the Earthbound, the image of a thin boned Hummingbird adorning the front of the card. "Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu... I remember Jack saying he fought this monster a long time ago, but he needed his Majestic Red Dragon to defeat it. How does this guy have this card?"

A sudden flash of lights snapped Kaz's focus back outside the warehouse. The rain was falling even harder now, making visibility near impossible for far distances but Kaz could just make out a Duel Runner turning and driving away from him.

_Could it be?_ Kaz stood up running towards his Duel Runner and with a quick kick of the ignition shot after the rider.

The rider seemed to slow down as he caught up. "Well then Kaz. Do you dare challenge me to a duel? Or will you back out?"

Kaz bristled at the voice. He couldn't tell what this guy was thinking for their entire face was covered up by a large red helmet. "I accept."

"Good then! Activate Speed World Two!" The rider yelled, activating the field spell with a jab of their finger to the side of the their runner. Kaz followed suit, pulling five cards from his deck.

Kaz's eyes widened. _This is a nearly perfect hand. Dark Resonator, Mad Archfiend, Mirror Force, Bottomless Trap Hole and the Speed Spell Mystical Space Typhoon._

Kaz looked up at his opponent, who had pulled farther ahead, earning them the first turn.

"I'm going to start with this card! Masked Dragon in Defense Mode!"

**Masked Dragon. Level Three. Dragon. ATK:** 1400 **DEF:** 1100. _When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with an ATK of 1500 or less to your side of the field from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck._

A medium-sized cream white dragon appeared, it's underbelly and neck scales a vibrant red color.

"Now I place two cards face down and end my turn."

_I don't get it? Defense already?_ Kaz shrugged as he pulled another card from his deck. _Flare Resonator._

"Ok then! I summon Mad Archfiend in Attack Mode!"

**Mad Archfiend. Level Four. Fiend. ATK:** 1800 **DEF:** 0 _During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this face up Attack Position is selected as an attack target, Change it to Defense Position._

A skeletal figure appeared, a tousle of red hair sprouting from it's head. It's chest had a large jaw-like apparatus in the middle of it.

"Now Mad Archfiend, destroy Masked Dragon!" Kaz said, pointing towards the white dragon. Mad Archfiend whipped towards the dragon, the mouth in it's chest opening up to spew shards of jagged rock towards it's target.

"Ha. I don't think so. I activate Dragon's Rebirth! By banishing one face-up Dragon-Type monster on my side of the field I can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from my hand! Masked Dragon I banish you to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

A burst of flames hit Masked Dragon, engulfing it fully. Suddenly huge black wings snapped out of the fire and with a huge roar a skeletal-like dragon burst forth, tail snapping backwards like a whip.

**Red Eyes B. Dragon. Level Seven. Dragon. ATK:** 2400 **DEF:** 2000. _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

Kaz started in shock. Red Eyes Black Dragons were extremely rare and he had never seen one in person before. Shaking his head Kaz called out to his monster. "Mad Archfiend! Stop your attack!"

Mad Archfiend closed it's chest mouth then settled beside Kaz's Duel Runner. "I put three cards face down and end my turn."

The other duelist smiled. "I draw! And now I'll activate the Speed Spell Stamping Destruction! When I have three or more Speed Counters and a Dragon-Type monster on my field I can destroy one set card on the field and deal 500 damage to the card's owner. So say goodbye to your middle facedown!"

Red Eyes roared and leapt forward, smashing it's foot into the middle card. Then the black dragon shot a blast of fire towards Kaz, hitting him full on.

**Opponent:** 4000 **Kaz:** 3500

_Urgh... There goes Bottomless Trap Hole..._ Kaz thought, shutting his eyes as pain coursed through him._ It's like that time I helped Jack defeat the Duel Bots... This damage is real!_

Kaz's opponent snickered. "Does it tingle little officer? Now then. I now Normal Summon Mirage Dragon in Attack Mode!"

**Mirage Dragon. Level Four. Dragon. ATK:** 1600 **DEF:** 600 _Your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase._

A long-bodied yellow-colored, Chinese-styled dragon appeared, it's long blue whiskers on each side of it's face flowing with the rain and speed of the wind.

"Now Kaz. Are you prepared Kaz?" The other duelist asked, their voice raising in excitement.

"What?" Kaz said, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Meet my ultimate monster! By sacrificing my Red Eyes Black Dragon I can Special Summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon from my hand! Witness a force powerful enough to destroy the universe!"

An unearthly screech broke through the air as Red Eyes Black Dragon stumbled forwards, eyes wide, mouth grimaced in pain as it fell to the ground. Suddenly the Red Eyes was stamped on, and a much bigger, and more breathtaking dragon appeared. This dragon's wings were split in three parts, the top split on each wing one studded with a large crimson jewel. Two more jewels rested on each side of it's chest and the top of each leg. Two huge spikes sprouted from where the base of the wing came from the dragon's body and another spike lay further back along it's back ridge.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. Level 9. Dragon. ATK:** 2400 **DEF:** 2000 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by tributing 1 "Red Eyes B. Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the attack of this card by 300 points for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard._

"She's finally here," the duelists voice was awed, trembling with hidden emotion as the huge black dragon's wings flowing out over the entirety of the empty highway, a quiet growl of happiness escaping her mouth.

"Now take the anger of the dragon laying in my Graveyard!" Red Eyes Darkness roared as a ref glow enveloped her, and instantly her attack shot up to 2700.

Kaz glanced down at his field, smiling slightly. _Once their dragons attack I will destroy them with Mirror Force. It will show them 'power'._

"Now Mirage Dragon destroy his wussy Mad Archfiend!" Mirage Dragon lunged forwards it's claws zooming outwards towards Kaz's monster.

"I don't think so! I activate Mirror Fo- What?! Why can't I activate it!" Kaz screeched, a note of fear blazing through his body as his Trap didn't activate.

"Mirage Dragon cancels all Trap activation during the Battle Phase!" The other rider laughed, glee running through their voice as Mad Archfiend's ability activated, forcing it into Defense Position. Kaz flinched as his monster was sliced in half, a pitiful wail escaping his monster.

"No! Archfiend! I'm sorry..."

The other duelist grinned. "Now Red Eyes Darkness it's your turn! Blast away at his life points with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Kaz's eyes widened as Red Eyes Darkness spun upwards, head snaking backwards as flames built in her throat. The dragon shot a huge ball of black flame onto Kaz.

Kaz's scream exploded from him as pain, immense, terrifying pain burst through him.

**Opponent:** 4000 **Kaz:** 800

Kaz's Duel Runner fell back, one of it's tires wobbling maddeningly from the force of the blast.

Kaz's brain barely registered when his opponent ended their turn, pain echoing through his body. Got...to...continue...

"It's my turn!" Kaz's voice shook weakly as he drew his next card. _Another Trap._ Kaz reached for his hand, pulling his Dark Resonator from the spot where his cards were held.

"I Summon Dark Resonator in Defense Mode and end my turn."

**Dark Resonator. Level Three. Tuner. Fiend. ATK:** 1300 **DEF:** 300 _Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle it is not destroyed._

A small figure donning a purple cape, masked hood and numerous round objects on it's back appeared. The small monster crossed the two weapons held in it's hands as it settled beside Kaz's Duel Runner.

"Ha. Giving up that soon Kaz? Fine then. I draw!" The duelist's eye twitched, a note of anger in their voice. _Defense Draw. I needed Lancer Lindwurm, not you._

Sighing in annoyance the duelist placed Defense Draw in the slot for cards.

"Now then! Mirage attack his Dark Resonator!" The yellow dragon lunged forwards slicing at the small monster.

"Thanks to Resonator's ability he isn't destroyed the first time you attack!"

Kaz's opponent rolled their eyes. "Yes I know, that's why Red Eyes Darkness will destroy him with her attack! Go Darkness wipe that silly excuse of a monster off this field!" Red Eyes Darkness lunged forward snapping Kaz's monster in half with a quick snap of her teeth.

His opponent placed one trap then with a hint of boredom said, "Turn end."

"Urgh..." Kaz groaned as he gazed at his empty field. _Useless traps and a monster that will just prolong the inevitable in my hand. I need to draw a powerful monster or I'm doomed._

"Here goes nothing! I draw!" _Archfiend Soldier!_ Kaz's eyes widened. _Just the card I needed!_

"Now I Summon Archfiend Soldier in Attack Mode!"

**Archfiend Soldier . Level Four. Fiend. ATK:** 1900 **DEF:** 1500. _An expert at battle who belongs to a crack diabolical unit. He's famous because he always gets the job done._

A tall, looming figure sprung forward, swinging a large green cape around his skeletal purple frame.

"Now Archfiend Soldier destroy Mirage Dragon!"

Archfiend Soldier twirled, pulling a long sword from the folds of his cape and lunged towards the yellow-colored dragon. As Kaz's monster reached Mirage Dragon it swung downwards with it's sword, easily loping the dragon's head off.

"Yes!" Kaz cheered, pumping his fist joyfully.

"I activate Defense Draw. Now I take no battle damage and get to draw one card."

"Oh come on," Kaz groaned frustratedly. "It's only three hundred points of damage."

Kaz could barely hear the growl of his opponent over the rain but he knew they were mad.

"I end my turn," Kaz snapped, bushing wet strands of air out of his eyes with a small flick of his hand.

"Then before you do I activate Call of The Haunted to bring back Mirage Dragon!"

"I don't think so! I play the Speed Spell Mystical Space Typhoon! By discarding two Speed Counters I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field and I choose Call of The Haunted!"

A seafoam green tornado exploded across the field smashing into Call of The Haunted and destroying it.

"Fine. Play that way. I draw!" The duelist smiled. "Don't forget the power boost Mirage Dragon gives Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The dragon in question roared as another, light yellow in color this time, aura enveloped the dragon's body.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: ATK:** 3000 **DEF:** 2000

"That won't scare me!" Kaz yelled back as he wiped at his helmet's visor to clear the water off.

"But this will! I activate the card I just drew! Mystical Space Typhoon! And I'm destroying your last Set card!" Another tornado jolted across the highway, obliterating Kaz's Mirror Force.

"Seems like you're defenseless! Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! Destroy Archfiend Soldier with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Kaz smashed his hand to his duel disk, eyes shutting in defeat. _I'm so sorry guys. Jack... I regret not getting that Duel with you..._

Kaz could hear his monsters roar of pain as it too was annihilated, the remnants of the ball of flame smashing into him.

So much happened at once Kaz couldn't process the pain. His Duel Runner fell underneath him, throwing him from it roughly. He felt himself smash to the hard, slick pavement with a sickening crunching sound. Darkness flooded his mind and the police officer fell silent.

* * *

The duelist halted their Duel Runner by the motionless, yet breathing body of Kaz. With a swift movement the rider pulled their helmet off, revealing two large, blond ponytails hanging from each side of her head.

She bent down to Kaz's body, running her hands over his body swiftly.

_You were lucky there Kaz. I wasn't aiming for you so I went easy on you._

The female duelist walked back to her Duel Runner, which looked like a Red Eyes Darkness dragon, and with a quick look back drove off, a hint of ill-satisfaction burning through her.

* * *

_Where the hell could Kaz be? He wasn't at the warehouse and he didn't report back to Security. I hope he is ok._ Trudge glanced around again as he sped along the lonely highway. _At least most everyone is staying inside because of this rain._

Trudge kept going for awhile till he noticed something strange. A broken Duel Runner lay somewhat ahead of him. Fear mounted in his heart as he recognized the build of his work's Duel Runner.

"No... Kaz!" Trudge said as he noticed the still body of his coworker. Popping the kickstand of his Duel Runner the large man ran to Kaz's body.

A fraction of worry left him as he felt Kaz's weak pulse but it was exactly that. Weak.

"Security unit 2543 is down and gravely injured. Send help to this location: Sector 1200, Highway 13."

A minute passed. "We got it. Sending help now."

"And make sure they come fast. He may not live long if you don't."

"We understand sir. I just sent them a warning. Their sending a Rotocopter out for you."

"Good! And thank you..." Trudge shut off the coms, turning back to his younger co-worker.

"You're going to be fine Kaz. Help's coming for you."

Trudge made sure to put his Duel Runner in front of Kaz, so no one ran over him.

At_ least I hope they do,_ Trudge thought wryly as he hoisted Kaz's wrecked Duel Runner upwards and wheeled it towards where Kaz was laying, unconscious and immobile.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**IF any of my HTTYD fans are reading this then yes, a new chapter of Mistakes will come eventually.**


End file.
